moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Moshi
Mr. Moshi is a self-insert character of Michael Acton Smith that first featured in the Moshi Monsters Magazine, and later went on to become a major character in Moshi Monsters Village. Mr. Moshi makes a return and certifies himself into the main Moshi franchise in Moshi Twilight Sleep Stories under Buster's Daily Diary (Season 2 entry 16 - Mr. Moshi Returns). Here it is revealed that Mr. Moshi has been working at the Sandy Drain Hotel as a security guard after Simon Growl requests for Buster Bumblechops to be escorted away from the premises. Mr. Moshi currently works at the hotel as a means of escaping an overwhelming responsibility of 'overseeing the world of Moshi'. Mr. Moshi enjoys sitting on the beach meditating and listening to Moshi Twilight to relax. This is a reflection upon the character's real life counterpart who stepped down from OBE position. Fact File Have you been making sure your Moshi Village is totally PAWsome? In that case you've probably bumped into a very important visitor by now - Mr. Moshi! As well as setting various challenges, the wacky Moshling maestro appears on the Village Rating screen to tell you what he thinks of your work! Better yet, you can add Mr. Moshi's friend code and check out HIS village. GOOpendous eh?! Hundreds of Hobbies When Mr. Moshi isn't hanging out with Moshlings and overseeing the world of Moshi he loves sketching on napkins, fiddling with his Moshifone, drinking chockiwockiccinos and having tons of fun! Moshlings-Tastic! Mr Moshi loves all the Moshlings but his current favourites are Big Bad Bill, Mr. Snoodle and Bobbi SingSong. That's probably because he likes to do nothing better that doing the Doodle as he walla walla hoohaas his way around Jollywood! Mane Attraction Mr. Moshi's crazy hair is said to be a distant relative of the wild critter that lives on Simon Growl's head. But don't mess with it because it bites! Passion for Fashion Mr. Moshi was given his GOOpendous jacket by Buster Bumblechops, who claims it was discovered by his long lost uncle, Furbert Snufflepeeps, deep in the Gombala Gombala Jungle. But some Moshlingologists believe it's an old ceremonial jacket abandoned by Umba Thunks during the Great Custard Flood! Relationships ''*Simon Growl -'' Mr. Moshi escorts Buster Bumblechops away from Simon upon request. Mr. Moshi remarks that Simon can be "a bit mean". ''*Buster Bumblechops -'' Appears to be a relationship between old friends. Pre Twilight, Buster gave Mr. Moshi the jacket he consistently wears. In Twilight's diary entry, Buster does not recognise Mr. Moshi at first, but remarks that he is "one of the greatest Moshis of all" and "used to be pretty well known". Buster states "I haven't seen him in years", relating back to their relationship pre Moshi Village. Mr. Moshi gave Buster access to his private jet in order to return to the Moshling Sanctuary, suggesting that their friendship is rather close. ''*The Gooey Galleon Gang -'' Although not direct, Mr. Moshi suggests that Buster checks out the Ghost Pirates' ship for 'something interesting', suggesting that Mr. Moshi has relations with the crew or at the least with Mr. Mushy Peas as he is seemingly the only Ghost Pirate who can see living entities. ''*Gingersnap -'' Gingersnap was Mr. Moshi's personal pilot of his private jet. Gingersnap was found asleep in the cockpit and was asleep ever since Mr. Moshi left for Sandy Drain. During the flight back to the Moshling Sanctuary Buster and Gingersnap threw 'several stacks of money that were laying around' out of the plane window to keep it light; a tongue in cheek reference to the wealthiness of the character's real life counterpart. Gallery Mr. Moshi.png MrMoshiMonsterTransparent.png TC Mr Moshi series 5.png Magazine issue 44 p29.png|Issue 44 MrMoshiMMV.jpg MrMoshiMMV2.jpg MrMoshi.jpg Acton Smith character jet2 magazine june 2015.png Category:Characters Category:Moshi Monsters Village